Alyssa Torres
Biography Season 6 (6.1) * 18 years old and from Texas. Her sister, Ashton, has been a DCC for two years. They’ve danced together since they were three years old. They’ve grown up together, and she’s been a great role model and such an inspiration. She’s more of a soft contemporary dancer, and for the DCC, you have to be powerful. Power and confidence is something she’s been trying to work on. She feels like her sister has made her a better dancer. She always pushes her to her limit. [Ashton says she would love having Alyssa be on the squad with her] Confessionals Total: x Season 6: 11 (T9th most) Season 6 (6.1) * Make sure that you do your absolute best, so you leave and leave everything out there. * Biography * Semifinals It’s not free lunch anymore. I can’t just go do anything. You have to do exactly what they taught. * Oh, the kick line. Exhausting. By the end of the last kick line I was so tired, I thought I was going to fall over. (6.3) * I’m definitely expecting a brutal summer, a brutal year if I make the squad. Nothing is easy about being a rookie, from what I hear. (6.5) * Today is rookie makeover day. I think today is a fun day. But it’s also a day full of I don’t know what’s going to happen. (6.6) * shoot I just want to keep my uniform on forever. I just want to go home and take a nap and I never want to take it off. (6.8) * [[Ashton Torres|Ashton]] Ashton: I get to see her every night. I’ve been away from her for two years and now I get to see her every night. My best friend’s on the team. Alyssa: We’re very excited. * Today is our official squad photo. We’re going to take the picture that is going to be kind of the symbol for our next year for the squad, so we’re excited. * We do have to do the practice before the game tonight. Just a final run through. We’ve never done this before. We all want to make sure that we feel completely, 100% comfortable and that we’re able to not make mistakes. * Nothing feels better than this right now. Commentary Season 6 (6.1) * Ashton’s sister has pretty kicks. – J * I’m glad she gets the opportunity to show her other side, and hopefully she’ll kill it next week, and we’ll see her in training camp. – Ashton Torres (6.5) * Alyssa does not dance in a line. – K * I think Alyssa’s fun to watch, but you’re not as exciting as you should be. – K (6.8) * Alyssa, you’re not hitting the line. Ball of your foot on four and eight, yes? – K End of Journey Season 7 (7.2) * Not selected to return to training camp for a second season as a DCC Other Season 6 (6.1) * Shown waiting outside for semifinals with Ashton, who gives her hair advice * Shown being invited to finals (6.2) * Shown being invited to training camp (6.5) * Makeover glamour shot Misc. * x Category:DCC Category:Veteran Cut Category:1 year Category:S6 Rookie